


Mother Rabbit

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Arcana Heart
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis
Summary: Sometimes, Mother knows best.





	Mother Rabbit

I'm so tired. The things they make me wear are going to kill me, but I'm finally home, and can rest. 

"It is three in the morning." I hear a slow voice that's barely able to conceal the anger of my mother.

"Mommy, Grams is here!"

"So she is. What are you still doing up, Cathy?"

"Grams said I could stay up 'til you got back."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd be back THIS late."

"Alright sweetie, you need to go to bed now; you have interviews in a few hours."

"Awwww.... Alright. Will you tuck me in?"

"Sure, Cathy."

"Yaaaay!"

Catherine quickly takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom.

"Ah, ah, ah. Aren't you forgetting something? If you don't take care of your teeth, they won't stay such a shiny white, and you know how important it is to be able to smile, don't you?"

"I already did. I wanted to be prepared for you."

"That's my girl."

As she holds my right hand with her left, I move the bed covers carefully over her and wrap her the way she likes. Over the years, I've actually gotten quite used to doing this with my left hand. Cathy always takes my right. I give her a kiss on the nose and stand up.

"Um..."

"Yes, darling?"

"D-do you think they'll really let me in? I'm really young."

"Of course they will. There isn't a doubt in my mind. You're a genius, Cathy, never forget, and learning more still. Any College WILL kill for you. You'll be hearing about all sorts of College Presidents, and recruiters, and whatnot being found dead in the news." I give her a wink, and with the confirmation of her giggle and smile, I've reassured her. 

"Say it after me: I'm Catherine Kyohbashi. I'm brilliant. I'm sexy. I'm cute. I'm kind."

"I'm Catherine Kyohbashi. I'm brilliant. I'm sexy. I'm cute. I'm kind."

"Get some sleep, baby. I love you"

"I love you too, Mommy. Thanks for everything." I turn the lights out, close the door, and brace myself.

"You whore."

"Why are you here mom?"

"You can't raise a child like this. You're corrupting her! She tells me she'll be "sexy" and "cute" like you. What are you thinking?!"

"We've talked about this." I'm so tired of talking to her about this, or anything really. I try to avoid it as much as possible, but she always gets started.

"I'm serious about this. You CANNOT raise her like this."

"..."

"Change your "career", or I'll take custody of her."

"What!?!"

"You're a single hooker, I'm sure a judge will agree that you can't possibly raise a child." I quickly shove her into the backyard.

"YOU BITCH!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CATHY, AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO PAY FOR HER EDUCATION, OR HER EXPERIMENTS!?! YOU NEED MONEY!! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER PASSIONS AWAY FROM HER!!! AND I AM NOT A HOOKER!"

"She struts around in her underwear, she uses your makeup, she glues cotton balls to her... derrière, she's even picking up your whoreish vocabulary! She doesn't need all that money you make selling your body, she can make due with a high school equivalency, especially so young. She can't use her body, and throw her life away like you have!" 

"You can't do this to her! She'll be miserable!!"

"Too bad. I'm giving you one last chance: give up your "modeling", or I take her away from you."

 

"Grams, look! I used a helium engine to make a super vacuum!"

"That's nice, Catherine." Hm... I wish I could show Mommy. She'd love to see what I've been working on... and I'd love to see her, and thank her, and hug her, and kiss her.


End file.
